


Plans Within Plans

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had staged a relationship with Spike as part of a con, and apparently Vicious thought it was real. Lucky her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans Within Plans

Whatever Vicious had against Spike, Faye decided, she wanted no part of it.

Of course, it was a little too late at this point. She had staged a relationship with Spike as part of a con, and apparently Vicious thought it was real. Lucky her.

Vicious had her tied to a chair, gag in her mouth. He had run his sword against the straps of her clothes, cutting them from her. He hadn't cut her skin yet, but the air of menace was all around him and she didn't put it past him at all. "Such a pretty little girl," he said finally, taking in her naked form. His lips curled into a sinister smile as he contemplated her. "So different, but he likes to save them, doesn't he?"

Faye had no idea what he was on about, but didn't want to ask. There was something in his eyes that she didn't like, and it was cold in the room. His eyes took in the goose flesh and tightened nipples, and the way Vicious licked his lips was predatory. Her eyes widened when he brought the flat of the blade against her side, and he laughed. "Do you think I would ruin such a work of beauty?" He leaned in close, eyes wild and more than a little gone already. "You can answer that one. I'll understand you through the cloth."

"I don't know," she tried to say, but the gag was tight and her tongue was too dry to speak.

Vicious put the sword away, a smirk still on his lips. He slowly and deliberately stripped off his clothing, then turned to face her. "You don't really belong to him, Faye," Vicious said, his voice smooth. "Perhaps you're bedding him, but there's a difference in how he is when he is with someone he truly cares about." Vicious seemed pleased when she flinched, living up to his name admirably. He ran his fingers along her cheek and then parted her lips with his thumb. "I will give you a choice, lovely girl. Give me a taste of what you can do and we'll strike a bargain, you and I. Or, I can send you back to your beloved Spike in considerable disarray."

Somehow, she didn't think he meant her clothes.

Undoing her gag, Vicious gave her a long and level look. "Well?" he asked after a moment.

Faye worked her jaw to get the saliva moving again so that she could speak. "What kind of bargain are you talking about?" she asked finally.

Vicious smiled, a cold and predatory thing. "Very good. I thought we could come to an agreement."

Once untied, Vicious pushed Faye to her knees. She looked up at Vicious, a feeling of dread running through her even though his sword was on the other side of the room. He cupped the back of her head with one hand, fingers cradling her skull. "You can begin."

She took him into her mouth and worked slowly, carefully. His grip on her head loosened over time, and his stance seemed less rigid as well. Her jaw ached and it was hard to breathe around his length once he was fully erect, but she didn't dare complain. She kept working at him with her tongue, drawing him in deep and struggling against her gag reflex. It was a shock when he suddenly pushed her away, since he had seemed close and she was prepared to finish. Looking up at him in confusion, Faye frowned. "I thought that was what you wanted."

Vicious stared at her for a moment. "I want _everything."_

Faye blinked in surprise when he hauled her to her feet and brought his mouth down over hers. It was a punishing, bruising kiss, but Faye knew how to give as much as she got. If he wanted everything, by God she would give it to him.

She attacked his mouth and raked her nails down his chest before squeezing a flat nipple between her fingers. Vicious groaned at the contact and pushed her backward, toward the wall. His cock was pressed against her stomach, wet and weeping against her skin. He moved one hand to grasp her breast roughly, squeezing harder than she liked. Faye made a pained noise and shifted away from his grip. "What does he do for you?" Vicious said, a snarl in his voice.

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head. He would never believe her, she knew, but there was something in her gaze that must have convinced him.

"Then he's a bigger fool than I thought," Vicious replied before he seized her mouth in another kiss. It wasn't as harsh as before, and he pulled her legs apart. Faye dug her fingers into his arms to keep her balance. He traced her with his fingers, moving restlessly against her. He didn't let her twist out of his grasp, and he nipped at her earlobe. "Don't make his mistake, Faye. Don't underestimate me," he growled.

"I don't," she gasped, his fingers pushing inside her. She curled her fingers around his arms, nails digging in deep. Vicious grunted, not particularly pleased or displeased by that, and started moving his fingers in a rough rhythm. "Softer," she gasped. "I'm not ready for that."

Vicious actually followed the direction, and she relaxed her grip on his arms slightly. He moved slowly, then dragged his wet fingers across her clit. He smirked at her whimper, the soft keening and desperate sound she made when he moved faster and harder against her. "Ready for this, then?" he asked, lust and pride in his tone.

Faye curled her face against his chest, gasping for breath. She kept her eyes closed and thought only of the sensation of it, only of how close she was, how her body was starting to clench down around nothing. She let out a soft whimpering sound; he would think she was weak and helpless against him, and she could eventually play that to her advantage if she thought quickly enough. Vicious didn't think much of Spike and certainly didn't know much about her. He had to be somewhat malleable if he wasn't hurting her now. She pressed her open mouth against his skin and traced his nipple with her tongue. Vicious made a startled sound and his fingers twitched against her in a way that had her bucking her hips. He did it again and again, until she was nearly sobbing from the need for release.

When she came, Vicious lifted her up against the wall and pushed his way into her body. She was tight and wet around him, and he groaned at the sensation. Eyes closed, he thrust erratically into her until he came in spurts, hands tight on her ass.

Faye trembled when he let her down from the wall, but she was able to stand up straight. Wet and sticky between her thighs, she met Vicious' gaze head on. He grasped her jaw, thumb at her chin. "Perhaps he hasn't ruined you after all," Vicious murmured. "I think I'll keep you."

She didn't think he knew what he was getting himself into. But if he wasn't going to turn that murderous gaze on her, it gave her time to think. And plan. If there was one thing she was good at, it was planning ahead for her survival.

When she was ready, Vicious would never know what hit him.


End file.
